


Blizzard

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A lizard woman from the dawn of time and her wife, F/F, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

The snow was bitterly cold, piercing through the Silurian’s bundled layers. A storm was brewing, a blizzard from the looks of the darkening clouds. At least there were clouds precipitating this snowstorm, Vastra thought, a memory eliciting a small chuckle.

Beside her was Jenny. Jenny, who was far braver than she when it came to braving the elements, though Vastra supposed that, as an ape, Jenny was better-suited to the chilled conditions than a cold-blooded Silurian such as herself. Vastra drew her cloak tighter, her breath condensing as she exhaled. The sooner she was home, the better – the last time they had gone out in this weather, it had taken two hours for her to feel warm once more.

“Come, my darling,” Jenny took Vastra’s hands between her own, rubbing them gently to increase circulation. Vastra hissed with pleasure; the warmth of Jenny’s fleshy skin helped her rising temperature. Jenny smirked at her wife’s reaction. “Not quite yet, dear. I fear that if I took you in the street, word spread through the town, and I dare say that it would not concern your ‘skin condition’.” Jenny raised Vastra’s gloved hand to her lips.

“Home,” Vastra muttered, the sound almost guttural.

“Almost, my darling.” Jenny reassured her wife, her tone almost patronizing.

They huddled together in the hansom, having eyes only for the other. Snow began to fall outside the cab, and Vastra held her warm human wife closer.


End file.
